I Met You Once in Tokyo pt 1
by Aoi Osato
Summary: It's been some time since Sakura had that argument with Syaoran and she hasn't seen him since, what happens when Tomoyo takes her to Tokyo? Chapter 2 Added
1. Default Chapter

** I Met You in Tokyo Once**

  
_Usual stuff to say: I do not own any characters of card captors but this story is entirely made up by myself so hands off! Enjoy. Note: I never ever saw the last parts of CCS but I've made the story that she doesn't own the cards or ever did ok?  
[I shall use Lee Shoaron if anyone should start to complain, if it's wrongly spelt, it is unlikely I'll do anything about it so no complaining please - _ -']  
!Oh yeah, I don't use their Japanese names! (e.g. Tomoyo)_  
~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura sighed as she stared out of her bedroom window. It was 11pm but she wasn't bothered. Being 16 wasn't easy especially when you were heart broken. She put her hand against the cold window and stared up at the single glittering star in the pitch black sky.  
  
**Star light, star bright**  
_Sakura's eyes glittered with tears after hearing the news_  
**First star I see tonight**  
_She looked at him painfully_  
**Wish I may**  
_She flung her arms around him_  
**Wish I might,**  
_She could see his face through the crowd on the train_  
**Have the wish I wish tonight**  
_He was crying too_  
**I wish to be with him once more **

Sakura switched her lamp off and lay in her bed, her eyes glittering again.

"Come on squirt, get up!" Sakura opened her eyes to spot someone who she felt like stomping on.  
Sakura glowered sleepily "Morning Tori."  
Sakura sleepily sat up and rubbed her eyes then yawned loudly. It was a Monday morning and school wasn't exactly where Sakura wanted to go but she had cheerleading practice again. Sakura changed, brushed her hair and put the usual two pig tails. Even though she had the same hairstyle for such a long time, she never liked to change the way it looked.

Sakura was going to be late again. Her heart raced as she raced along with the beat of it. She had stopped skating to school a while back but she found that she had to remember she didn't get there as fast anymore.  
"Oh no, that's the bell!" screeched Sakura as she speeded up through the gates and leaped through the doors.  
Madison looked up at the panting Sakura "You're late again Sakura"  
Madison shook her head as Sakura sat into the seat next to her.  
"Sorry, you know what I'm like Madison." Puffed Sakura catching her breath as she leaned back into her seat.  
"Sakura, I'm getting worried, ever sincewell you have been late to school, you always forget to do homework and you are so quiet these days." Madison looked at Sakura in a concerned way. Sakura looked back and looked down at her desk. Madison was about to say something but the teacher entered the room and everyone suddenly hushed.

It was lunchtime and Sakura was sat next to Madison under a tree. They were chatting as usual.  
"Oh wait till you see these great clothes I've made Sakura! My mom thinks I should sell them and then maybe make a boutique with MY clothing! Can you believe it?!"  
"Oh Madison that's great. I always liked the clothes you make even though you use me to model them for you."  
"My mom thinks I should go to a fashion show in Tokyo, they're doing a special project for new fashion and are looking for fresh looks." Madison's eyes went starry and she thought dreamily.  
"Just imagine Sakura, if I'm picked, my name could be in magazines and people will buy and wear the clothing I designed!" But Sakura had her mind elsewhere. After hearing the word Tokyo, she felt a tug at her heart. She missed Lee so much. He had left after getting an invite to join a college for a year in Tokyo but he had lost contact with Sakura ever since. For the first few weeks there had been long phone calls between then, letters sent after letter and even the odd bouquet turning up at Sakura's doorstep. Now there was absolutely nothing. Sakura dared not to phone because of the thought maybe Lee was busy and would get in trouble because of her. But he did phone one time and Sakura was so upset about many things, their phone call had ended up the wrong way. They had a huge argument and Sakura ended up hanging up on him. She had cried so much that day she fell ill and it had never left her mind since. Neither had rung up each other to say they were sorry or to say they didn't hate each other but they loved each other too dearly. Sakura bit her lip to stop herself crying again and she had noticed that there was no talking from Madison. Instead, there was an arm around her shoulder and a smiling yet sympathetic Madison looking at her. Sakura leaned her head against Madison's shoulder and felt safe just being there.

The streets were bustling with people going home from work and people going shopping. Madison dragged Sakura at their new hang out. It was called the 'Hello Café' and they were going to meet Rita there. As soon as they walked through the glass doors, the strong smell of coffee hit them. They could hear the cappuccino machine going and the rumble of people talking. In the background was some sort of jazz music and they could see someone waving at them. It was Rita who had managed to get a table. Madison and Sakura sat down in the empty seats next to Rita.  
"Hey guys. It's busy in here like hell. Sorry the others couldn't make it though, they're on a trip to study in a museum." Rita explained whilst she sipped the cappuccino she had ordered.  
"It's ok Rita, we're glad you're here. Ever since we got into college, we managed to get put into different groups." Smiled Madison after ordering some drinks for Sakura and herself.  
"Yeah Rita, I miss the guys but it doesn't mean we're no longer friends. Anyway, how are you and what have you been up to recently?" Sakura smiled happily to see a friend from the past.  
"Not bad, I didn't think I would have made it into animal care classes. It's great; we get to go to all these places." Rita babbled gleefully. Soon all the girls were babbling away about their new classes and how they were doing.  
"Who would have thought me and Madison would have liked the same classes." Sakura said as she looked at Madison and smiled.  
"Oh come on Sakura, all of us knew you and Madison could never be separated!" cried out Rita, a huge grin on her face.  
Madison nodded, sipping her nearly empty coffee mug. Rita suddenly checked her watch and her eyes widened.  
"Oh no, I'm going to be late home, we've been so busy talking we've totally forgotten time!" Rita shot up grabbing her bag and books.  
"Yeah, well see you soon Rita." Sakura stood up too and hugged Rita.  
"And tell the others we said hi." Madison hugged Rita too before she vanished into the crowding people of the café.  
"We've still got a bit more time Sakura; I need to talk to you anyway." Madison smiled as she sat back down again and patted Sakura's chair. Sakura sat back down and blinked at Madison.  
"Why? What's up?" Sakura flattened her skirt as she looked at Madison.  
"Well you know this fashion thing in Tokyo I was talking about?" Sakura nodded, "Well I was thinking, why don't you come along? I mean first of all I'd hate to be on my own. Second, you're my best friend and I want you to join me. Lastly of all, you need a break. It's next week for the whole of it, we leave on Monday and come back on Sundaywon't you go please?" Madison begged and gave a pleading look at her. Sakura looked at Madison with a straight face then smiled.  
Finally Sakura gave in and said "O.K Madison, I'll go, I would never let you go by yourself anyway." Madison smiled happily and suddenly hugged Sakura.  
"Oh thank you, thank you! I mean it, you won't regret it Sakura!"

That night, Sakura was back sitting on her window sill looking up at the sky. There were more stars than yesterday. Even though she thought it was strange, she thought she could recognise the star she had wished on that night before and a smile crept to her lips. Maybe there was hope, when she gets to Tokyo

The week passed slowly for Sakura but the day had arrived. She and Madison had told their friends and they were excited. Sakura and Madison had promised souvenirs to them all and would take pictures of the fashion show.  
Sakura had her suitcase packed and was sitting in Madison's living room. She looked around and a smile sprang to her face. Memories fled back into her mind and she felt so much at home in Madison's home. She leaned back into the sofa and shut her eyes, still smiling and listened to a clock.  
"Now don't you go falling a sleep on me Sakura." Madison walked in, dragging her suitcase and her video camera in one hand. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Madison.  
"Nope, just waiting for you." Sakura smiled and stood up.  
"Well let's go, mom's body guards are going to take us there! This is going to be great!" Madison put her hands together, her eyes going starry and she sighed deeply.  
Sakura creates a huge sweat drop "Ok then, calm down Madisonlet's get these cases into the car then you can control yourexcitement."  
As Madison and Sakura tried to drag the cases to the car, the bodyguards came up and took the cases themselves. Sakura and Madison looked at each other and burst out laughing as they walked towards the car.  
It was a long journey or so it seemed to the girls. They talked a lot in the car and decided to make up their own song as the journey toiled onwards.

_Madison:_  
I walk along the streets,  
Alone into the night,  
All I want to feel is safe and right.  
_Sakura: _  
I want to reach your hands,  
To feel safe once more,  
But all I feel is torn inside.  
_Madison and Sakura: _  
Where have you gone?  
That light I know has faded,  
Ever since you went away,  
I'm alone inside of myself

The bodyguard in the passenger seat to face the girls and smiled.  
"We're here girls, hope you're going to like it here." The bodyguard smiled again and turned back to look forward. The girls peered out of their windows and saw the busy bustling streets of Tokyo. The car stopped outside a grand hotel and the bodyguards stepped out to take the luggage up into the lobby. The girls followed, looking around at all the people.  
Sakura whispering to Madison, "I had no idea how busy this place could be."  
Madison in a hushed voice, "Yeah, you're not kidding."  
The girls were lead to the lobby and collected their room key. The bell boy led the way to their room and opened up the door.  
"Wow!" they both ran inside. The room was luxuriously made up. The two beds had white sheet and the walls were painted a royal blue colour. There was a large balcony with a beautiful scene just outside. Sakura ran to the balcony and looked around.  
"It's breath taking" Sakura turned to Madison who was still stood in the room.  
The bell boy left the room and shut the door. Sakura ran back into the room and dived onto a bed.  
"This is great, Madison, you're right, I love it here, thank you for bringing me!" Sakura turned her head towards Madison who was just sitting down on the other bed.  
"No, thank you Sakura for coming with me. It wouldn't have been the same without you." Sakura sat up and smiled at Madison. She then had an evil thought and turned picking up her pillow.  
"No Sakurayou wouldn't" Sakura's grin widened and she stood and attacked Madison with the pillow.  
"Ahh, noooo!" Madison grabbed her pillow and fought back.

  
~~~~~~~~~  
_Soooooooo, what do you think? Muwhahahahahaha! First CCS fanfic I've ever doneoh boymore to come if anyone likes it, thanks for reading!_  



	2. Tokyo Light

**I Met You in Tokyo Once**  
**Part 2**  
_Hiya people. I'm back with the second part. Thank you for the review by and a few emails sent. Usual thing that I DO NOT own CCS or any chars (obviously ^^') and that this story is made entirely by myself!_  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
That same day after a rather long pillow fight: 

Madison decided to drag Sakura along with her to the first meeting of the fashion show held in a large office building.  
"Wow, look at all these buildings. What a difference compared to back home, eh Sakura?" Madison peered through the taxi window and then back to Sakura who was also awed by the magnificent of the buildings. She nodded and looked around. The taxi pulled up to a high storied building which had on the front saying 'Yokito Group'. The Yokito group was a large company that supported many issues of the fashion industry.  
Sakura and Madison got out of the taxi after paying the fare and walked up a few stairs which led to the building. Quite a lot of people entered and exited the building either minding their own business or in a large group of people. The girls entered through a set of revolving doors and they could hear voices rumbling quietly in the lobby. Sakura and Madison stood looking around quite confused at what to do next until Madison spotted a sign with the title 'Tokyo Fashion Project - to the fifth floor room number 56'  
Sakura and Madison ran behind a group of people who were heading into the lifts.  
"Fifth floor please!" Sakura managed to say as a man started pressing the floors everyone was heading to.  
Madison and Sakura squeezed out of the stuffy lift and looked around.  
"I hate to say this Madison, but I don't like this place. It's too busy for my likings." Sakura straightened her top which had become slightly crumpled with so many people in the lift.  
"Don't worry, I feel the same way but I guess we better get use to it if we're gonna survive a week of Tokyo." Madison looked at the sign on the wall next to the lifts.  
"Ok this sign says room 56 is down this hallway to the right." Madison and Sakura walked down, counting the room numbers and finally reaching room 56. Madison slowly opened the door to see rows of chairs lined up and quite a few people sat here and there.  
"Quite a turn out Sakura, I think I might have plenty of competition to race through." Madison gulped and found two seats for her and Sakura.  
"No way Madison, you're the best and I know you are." Sakura winked at Madison and sat next to Madison. Everyone in the room was talking and their was a small lifted part at the front where speakers were to stand. Also at the front was a projector and white screen pulled down for use. Someone then walked onto the stage and cleared their throat loudly enough for everyone to hear.  
"Ok, thank you very much for coming people," Everyone hushed and looked to the front, "Welcome to the first Tokyo Fashion Project."  
Everyone in the room applauded and cheered. The applauding died down when the person at the front waved their arms.  
"Ok people, my name is Sachi Yonoto. I will be your guide, tutor and information keeper." said the blue haired lady at the front. She smiled at every at the room and the meeting continued. Sachi used the projector to show what the young people would have to go through. It seemed the Tokyo Fashion Project was bigger than Sakura and Madison had expected. They had one model to each person and the designer had to design clothing for each theme the fashion show wanted.

Madison flicked through the program as the lift went down to the ground floor. Sakura sniffed and looked around a little bored.  
"Oh man, I don't like this idea of having my own model for the clothing I have to do," Madison shut the program and looked at Sakura, "I mean, I'm so use to modelling on you I might forget the different sizes and mix them all up. Then I might get the wrong materials and keep saying the wrong names."  
"Ok Madison, take a deep breath and let it out very slowly. (^-^') You're freaking out; don't let it get to you Madison. I know you're the best one to keep calm in bad situations and this is no different." Sakura smiled at Madison. The lift doors opened and as they stepped out, Sakura linked her arm through Madison's.  
"I know what'll calm you down, let's do a little shopping like you always like about big cities!" Sakura had a huge grin on her face and Madison laughed.  
The girls went into a huge shopping district where they dived into shops, trying on all different clothes and looking around the assortment of shops they passed.  
"I defiantly know where to go when I'm in a shopping crisis. I could also go to America one day and you're coming with me." Said Madison as they exited a shop and walked down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is everyone here? Good, good." Sachi checked the group and grinned, "Well done everybody, all my fashion designers turned up and they are ready to get working. Remember to try and co-operate with the project attendees, they are very nervous and none have done such a thing like this. You will meet your fashion designers tomorrow at the next meeting where everybody will go through what is planned on the big night. I know everything has to be done in such a short amount of time but everybody looks so energetic, we'll pull through."  
All the models looked at each other. There was a good mix of boys and girls alike. They had all come from a college with had chosen them to take part in this event and they all felt nervous.  
"I don't think I can handle this!" whispered Natalie who chewed her finger nails non stop.  
"Oh come on Nat, be cool, like Lee for instance." Eli **Yes he's in this too!** pointed at Lee and had a menacing look on his face. Lee had his arms crossed and raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" demanded Lee as he realised part of the group were looking at him. He shook his head and turned back to Sachi who was still going over details. He wasn't really listening, the whole thing didn't really bother him and all he wanted was to go back home to Reedington. He missed Sakura. That was the only thing that he had never stopped thinking about. He hadn't meant to argue with her and he had meant to call her back but he was afraid she might not accept him back. She hadn't called him either and he thought maybe she found somebody elseand that if he returned to Reedington, he would find out who she was dating.  
Lee shook his head fiercely. What am I thinking!   
"Ok that's all you need to know so I'll see you tomorrow everybody. End of meeting" and with that Sachi and some others began to leave except a small group.   
Natalie looked at everyone who stood in the group. There was herself, Nina, Eli, Marco and of course, Lee.  
"Whoever made up this stinking idea? I don't want to be bossed around by someone I don't know." Marco scuffed the floor with his trainer **or sneaker!** and looked at the others. Lee just shoved his hands into his jean pockets and scowled at the floor.  
"Oh come on guys, we couldn't have let poor old Mr Newman down could we?" begged Natalie, doing the best she could to keep everyone's mood good. Nina nodded in agreement but kept silent.  
"Maybe you're right Nat, I went because of Newman, did you see how desperate he was, I mean the people they chose for this college thing are so.dull" helped Eli and then he nudged the moody Lee into nodding along.  
"Let's go to lunch and debate it there, I'm starved." Suggested Eli but knew everyone would go since no one had anything else to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now night and Madison and Sakura sat in a restaurant on top of the hotel. The restaurant had windows all the way around the area so people could take in the view and the girls found it extra beautiful at night. They looked as far as they could see of the shining lights and multi storied buildings around Tokyo. In the lights, they could make out the people still awake and moving on the streets. Sakura looked down at everyone and thought 'maybe that's him down there, wandering the streets, having a good time and totally forgotten about me'  
"Hey Sakura, are you sure about not going with me to the next meeting tomorrow? I mean I hate to leave you on your own." asked Madison who fiddled with her glass of water. Sakura looked back at Madison.  
"Yeah I'm sure. I don't want to be a drag along and anyway, I want to look around this place." Sakura looked out of the window again.  
"Ok but promise you'll meet me back at the hotel and go back out exploring again." pleaded Madison who was desperate to look around Tokyo with her friend.  
"Of course, I wouldn't want you to have all work and no play!" Sakura smiled at Madison then both girls looked out at Tokyo.  
"It's so beautiful, so many lights and I forgot to bring my camera from my bag."  
"Oh I think we'll be able to describe it in many words."  
A waiter came up with their food on two large white plates. The waiter filled up the rest of their glasses with water and gave a slight bow before leaving the two to eat.  
The two spent the time eating their meal made up deliciously of Japanese specialities and talked about their past which even included the subject of Lee but Madison said she'll ask about for Sakura. Sakura smiled almost dreamily. She wondered what would happen when they met again, if they met again that was, she knew she would fall in love all over again.

It was a sunny day for the first day of the school holidays. An 11 year old Sakura could be seen running across a flower field dragging a not so happy Lee who was actually rather embarrassed than happy. Sakura laughed and kept on pulling him.  
"Come on Lee, what's wrong? Are you hot? You're all red." Sakura looked at Lee who had flushed red as soon as Sakura touched his hand.  
"N..nonothing!" He withdrew his hand quickly and couldn't look her straight in the eyes. Sakura blinked.  
"Ok you say so Lee, come on Lee this isn't bad. You haven't seen the full flower field yet, people don't usually know the flower fields back here but they're great!" Sakura looked around in a happy daze then took Lee's hand again and dragged him up a small hilled part of the field where a large tree grew. It was a cherry blossom tree and a small wind blew at it causing the petals to float down like snow.  
"Oh it's beautiful, come on Lee!" Sakura let go of Lee's hand and ran towards the tree. Lee looked up at the tree and smiled as he finally stopped blushing. Lee was about to start walking towards the tree when he heard a thud and an 'oof'.  
Lee saw Sakura on the floor, flat on her face.  
"Sakura!" Lee ran to her and helped her sit up, "are you ok Sakura?"  
Sakura looked upset as she looked at her knee. It bled and a little bit of blood was already slowly trickling down her leg. Lee looked at the cut and pulled out his handkerchief from his back pocket. He wiped the blood and held it to the cut gently. Sakura sniffed and looked at Lee.  
"Don't worry Sakura, I'm here, it's only a small cut." Lee smiled at her and held the handkerchief to the cut. Sakura looked back at the cut, now it was her turn to glow red. They hadn't realised the fact they had managed to be sitting under the cherry blossom tree and the petals fell around them slowly. In front of them below the hill and beyond was a large field of flowers, the colours too many to count but so stunning Sakura and Lee just stared in amazement. Lee was sat next to Sakura, one arm placed on her leg because of the cut but he placed his other arm around her shoulder. They were both smiling, it felt almost like magic to them. Sakura suddenly went shy and her cheeks burned at what she was about to do.  
"Lee?" Sakura looked at Lee and he turned to face her. She moved towards him and kissed him on the lips gently, even though it lasted for a mere five seconds, it felt like an eternity for Lee and his cheeks burned the same as Sakura. She turned back to face the flowers and Lee blinked, trying to figure if what just happened actually happened. He smiled joyfully, how long had he waited just for that one kiss, how he was to shy and scared of her reaction but now here it was. He looked back at the flowers as well, watching a parade of butterflies rain on them, fluttering about. Sakura leaned her head on Lee and they both sat in harmony, listening to everything that there was to listen to.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
_AHHHHHH! Sorry, I couldn't hold the silence and calm and prettiness cuteness thing going on ^^', well like it? Please say something about the ending, it was heart wrenching trying to think of something good to put down. Ah well there's chapter two and only a page longer than the first ^^'_  



End file.
